sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Long Player (album)
| rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = }} Long Player, from 1971, was the second album by the British rock group Faces. Among the highlights are a live cover version of Paul McCartney's "Maybe I'm Amazed", the wistful "Richmond" and "Sweet Lady Mary", the rave-up "Had Me a Real Good Time" and the opening "Bad 'n' Ruin". "Maybe I'm Amazed" and "I Feel So Good" were recorded live at the Fillmore East, New York on October 11 1970. A single version of "Maybe I'm Amazed" appeared just ahead of the album, featuring a studio version of the song in lieu of the live version presented on the album itself. On 28 August 2015, the album was reissued in a remastered and expanded form, including two previously unreleased outtakes, "Whole Lotta Woman" and an instrumental called "Sham-Mozzal". Two more live tracks from the Fillmore East show were also included. The reissue used the U.S. cover artwork. Track listing All lead vocals by Rod Stewart except where noted Side One #"Bad 'n' Ruin" (Ian McLagan, Rod Stewart) - 5:24 #"Tell Everyone" (Ronnie Lane) - 4:18 #"Sweet Lady Mary" (Lane, Stewart, Ronnie Wood) - 5:49 #"Richmond" (Lane) - 3:04 (lead singer: Ronnie Lane) #"Maybe I'm Amazed" at Fillmore East, New York 11/10/70 (Paul McCartney) - 5:53 ::(lead singers: Rod Stewart, Ronnie Lane) Side Two #"Had Me a Real Good Time" (Lane, Stewart, Wood) - 5:51 #"On the Beach" (Lane, Wood) - 4:15 (lead singers: Ronnie Lane and Ron Wood) #"I Feel So Good" at Fillmore East, New York 11/10/70 (Big Bill Broonzy) - 8:49 #"Jerusalem" (instrumental) (Hubert Parry, William Blake - arr. Wood; erroneously credited as traditional) - 1:52 2015 Reissue bonus tracks # "Whole Lotta Woman" (Marvin Rainwater) # "Tell Everyone" 1 (Lane) (lead singer: Ronnie Lane) # "Sham-Mozzal" instrumental version of "Had Me A Real Good Time" (Jones, Lane, McLagan, Wood) # "Too Much Woman (For A Henpecked Man)" at Fillmore East, New York 11/10/70 (Ike Turner) # "Love In Vain" at Fillmore East, New York 11/10/70 (Robert Johnson) Personnel *Rod Stewart - lead vocals *Ronnie Lane - bass, acoustic guitar, percussion, backing vocals, lead vocal 4 & 7, first verse/harmony on track 5 *Ronnie Wood - lead, slide, acoustic and pedal steel guitars, backing vocals, co-lead vocal 7 *Ian McLagan - piano, organ and keyboards, backing vocals *Kenney Jones - drums and percussion *Bobby Keys - tenor saxophone on "Had Me a Real Good Time" *Harry Beckett - trumpet on "Had Me a Real Good Time" *Faces - production Other information *Tracks 1 and 2 recorded with the Rolling Stones Mobile Studio. Engineered by Martin Birch. *Tracks 3, 4, 6 and 9 recorded at Morgan Sound Studios, London. Engineered by Mike Bobak. *Tracks 5 and 8 recorded live at Bill Graham's Fillmore East, New York. Engineered by Dave Palmer. *Track 7 recorded with Revox spare room unit. Engineer unknown. The album sleeve was originally a stitched-together facsimile of bootleg records as well as the old style 78 RPM singles,with the record label showing. The album was reissued in the mid 1970s as part of the double album 'Two Originals of The Faces' with record one being 'First Step'. References Category:1971 albums Category:Faces (band) albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Rod Stewart Category:Albums produced by Ronnie Lane Category:Albums produced by Ronnie Wood Category:Albums produced by Ian McLagan Category:Albums produced by Kenney Jones Category:Albums recorded at Morgan Sound Studios Category:Albums recorded in a home studio